A Funny Thing
by splenduit
Summary: "There is nothing you can do to save it; to make it breathe the way it did when you were sliding on the ring. Trust me Finn; that love you two might have shared is gone for good."


Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with the creators of Glee!

Author's Note: Don't kill me! I had to do it! I in no way wanted to make Rachel look like a cheap woman, but these things do happen in the real world. It takes place later in life for the characters! Enjoy & review!

* * *

Finn's heart pumped faster as he got closer to apartment 208. He could feel himself becoming dizzy as he walked up the stairs. He looked out the window; it was storming like he had never seen before. He had followed the man he was going to see for a while. At first he noticed the changes in Rachel's attitude when he would kiss her, or hug her or tell her how much he loved her. She had become so distant towards him. He analyzed himself many times wondering what could be wrong with him. The last thing he had ever suspected was her being with someone else.

Anger pulsed through his veins as he remembered when he had realized she was cheating on him.

_She had worn a yellow sundress and smiled at him. He smiled back, relieved. He had asked what the special occasion was. She had said she wanted to wear his favorite dress. His heart dropped at that moment. She had very well known that his favorite dress on her was purple. They both had countless conversations on her buying more purple to wear. He smiled and thanked her for the kind gesture. _

_He drove to his office as calmly as possible. When he arrived her proceeded to throw everything in his way. He grabbed a picture to throw at the wall, but stopped himself. Looking at the picture he began to tear up. He looked at the picture of him kissing Rachel while their kids were hugging them. They had two beautiful kids, how could she ever cope with doing this to her family? _

_He let the picture frame fall on the floor and break. Finn had to know who the man was. He needed to know who was pleasing her all those nights she was "out with the girls."_

He had taken time off from work to follow Rachel. For the first week everything had been fine. She had run some errands, gone grocery shopping. He was on the verge of giving up until he finally saw them together. They had met at a café on the other side of town. They embraced each other lovingly. It took all of his composure not to cause a scene. Any man would call him a fool for wanting to fix things with her. They had come too far to have things end this way, especially when there were kids involved.

Finn breathed in deeply. With a shaky hand he knocked on the door waiting for a response. He could hear his heart pumping as footsteps were coming closer to the door.

His heart stopped when familiar blue eyes looked at him with a blank expression. "What do you want? I'm on my way out, Finn." As he began to walk away from him, Finn grabbed the back of his jacket forcefully making the man stop.

"I've come here to you as a last resort to save my marriage. I'm attempting to keep my family together. Tell me; tell me why didn't you stop when you saw that ring around her finger? It must have been obvious enough, for Christ's sake the date of our marriage was inscribed on it. I swear if you've touched her-heaven forgive what I would do to you, you heartless monster. I have half a mind to make you hurt, to make you bleed, to make you suffer. Did you know she had children? Did she tell you about our little girl? She has girl that looks just like her, and has such an amazing voice, like her mom's. Did she tell you about her son? Did she tell you how he wants to be an astronaut? They'll never believe what you've done."

Finn glared at the man whose back was to him. "Listen, I'm begging you, back off. Let me rebuild all the things that you shattered." His hands balled into fists, his nails digging into his rough palms.

"She promised me forever, I know that she meant it. She whispered so often 'husband I'll always be here with you.' She's mine. You've tricked her into wanting you, but I swear that she loves me. She cares about me dearly. You're just blind, you know? Do you really think she'll leave her family for you?"

He finally paused to take a breath. Looking down at the floor he felt like he was staring down at hell. The man stood facing the window, his back to Finn, silent. And after waiting in silence Finn turned to walk away, broken and barely able to will his feet to move. Breathing slowly, the man finally spoke, "I guess love's a funny thing—the way it fades away without a warning.  
It doesn't ask to be excused. And when it's gone—it's gone—and it isn't ever coming back."

The man turned to face Finn, the anguish written on his face as the he continued to speak. "There is nothing you can do to save it; to make it breathe the way it did when you were sliding on the ring. Trust me Finn; that love you two might have shared is gone for good."

"Jesse! You can't-" Finn was caught off. Stern eyes met Finn's, "There is nothing you can do to stop me. She is happy when she is with me and I am finally alive. I'm sorry." With that, Jesse walked down the stairs slowly without ever looking back at the broken man he walked away from.

* * *

Now all you Jesse lovers don't kill me! I love Jesse as much as the next gal, but he was just so perfect for the role! Review! I'm interested to know what you all thought!


End file.
